Repeat
by spring.stout
Summary: Shepard doesn't like the Catalyst's choices, so picks all three. Thrown back to the Cerberus Station she awakes with the realization that this time she'll get things right. First Fanfic, please be kind. Very non can, mild au. Rated M for future mature content and language. Not a talibration story.
1. Chapter 1

**Please keep in mind that this story is purely for fun and may not accurately portray character personalities or game events. As ever, Bioware owns all. **

Shepard sat staring out the windows of the observation deck, lost in thought. Less than two weeks had passed since she'd woken up in a Cerberus base and it had been nearly nonstop action since then.

_You'd think they'd allow me a little time to recover from a nearly two year coma er death; whatever, same difference as far as she was concerned._ She thought ruefully to herself._ It was still two years she'd never live either way._

_But noooo, soon as my ass cleared the bed it's save humanity all over again…_

_ All over again_…she frowned.

Just then Jacob Taylor, one of the Cerberus soldiers assisting her onboard the Normandy SR-2, walks in saying something about Garrus's condition. They'd just returned a few short hours ago from Omega after Garrus had gotten shot in the face with a rocket, and even though Shepard knew he'd be fine she still worries. As Jacob continues to drone on about whatever it was he is saying, she really doesn't know, the doors open again to admit Garrus, just like she remembered.

And not.

"Shepard we need to talk", he looks at Jacob. "Alone."

They were quiet the whole trip to elevator, then up to her courters and as they stepped inside. As soon as the doors slid shut Shepard orders "EDI, block all transmissions from this room and don't disturb us unless it's very important" to the resident AI.

"Yes Shepard."

Garrus grins, "Can't wait until she gets her body again, Joker's face was priceless".

"It sure was!" She laughs, then suddenly stops, staring at him with her mouth unhinged. "You remember!?"

"I wasn't sure if it was just a dream until just now," his subharmonics flange with his distress. "After the explosion I woke up and suddenly I remembered everything. And after I recalled your comment on Omega (where she's cussed at herself for not stopping him from getting hit in the face with a rocket, again)I figured you did too…How does one remember the future?"

"I tired Garrus, I tried to stop it this time", she wraps her arms around herself. He comes up behind her and pulls her to his chest.

"When did you remember?"

"When I woke up."

"Hmmm," she loved the feel of his murmur as it vibrates through his chest. "Both near death experiences…might be a connection there."

"So tell me," he continues after a few moments. "How is it that we remember the future? Exactly what happened on the Crucible to cause this?"

"Why do you figure the Crucible had something to do with it?"

"Spirits Crys, it must. I can remember nothing after we evacuated to the Normandy and you took off. If that's the ending point something must have happened soon after that to have caused this."

"Makes sense … let's sit, this isn't easy to retell." Once relaxed she starts again. "Let's start with what you know. You left with the rest of the crew in the Normandy and I again charged the beam, but Harbinger got us. I was dazed and in extreme pain," unconsciously she cups the spot on her abdomen where something had pierce through her, just like she'd done then. Pain wracks her voice as in her mind she relives the events she's telling. "I managed to make it to the beam and landed in a hallway in the Citidel, one I'd never seen before. There were bodies everywhere…so many bodies. One still held her baby in her arms." Her voice breaks, sighing deeply she starts again, steadier this time. "Anderson came on the com, he'd made it up too. After some strange shifting hallways we met up in the control room…with the Illusive man." Her voice hardens, fists held tightly at her sides. "Somehow he was able to control us, even made me shoot Anderson. The whole times he's ranting on about how we can control the reapers, never seeing the obvious. He was indoctrinated. We talked him down and he shot himself, allowing us to open the arms. We lay there waiting, Anderson dies, nothing happens."

"The com starts working again and Hackett says nothing's happening, so I drag myself over to the console to try something, anything. I think I passed out." She's unaware of Garrus wrapping her in his arms and pulling her closer. "Next I know I'm somehow outside, yet I wear no helmet. I can see everything, the Reapers fighting our ships, the stars beyond. And this…AI…that looks like a young boy I'd seen die on earth approaches me. And he says, he says he's the reason all this was happening, and had happened all the other times before. That the Reapers were his solution to the battle between organics and synthetics.…and a bunch of other bull I don't remember. Then he said that because I had made it to him that his solution wasn't going to work anymore and he'd devised a new one, or three…and it was up to me to pick one." She falls quite, lost in thought.

"And the solutions were," he prods her. "What?"

She turns to look at him before answering. "Control, like the Illusive Man dreamed of. Upon my death my mind would meld with the Reapers and I'd have full control, for however long that would last."

"Destroy, which would destroy all synthetics with Reaper tech. EDI, the Geth, with a high chance of myself since my body is now largely synthetic. "

"And lastly, synthesis. Throw my body into the beam in the middle and I'd be broken down to my DNA and disbursed across the galaxy; allowing the ultimate evolution of all sentient beings. Half organic and half synthetic, or something close. "

Again she fell quiet.

"And what did you choose," he asks.

"All of them and none of them", he frowns at this. "I got pissed that someone still had to die to stop all this. I wanted everyone to live with a guarantee of the Reapers to stay gone forever and without making a decision that we may not be ready for and could further destroy us. I have no right to make a decision that important.. So I ran at the beam and shot both the other platforms as I jumped in…and woke up two weeks ago in a Cerberus lab."

He pulls her closer as they sit in silence, both lost in thought.

"You know, Tali might break my arm if she saw us like this." She pats his arms around her.

"Spirits," he groans, burying his face in her hair. "What if she doesn't remember our time together when we see each other again, how am I supposed to act?"

"Maybe…maybe this is our chance to start again, like a do over." He perks up at that. "A chance to make better decisions and start things sooner."

"Like getting people to believe you about the Reapers? We do know where all the proof is now."

"Yes! We can get Javick and show them the Reaper orbiting Mnemosyne!"

"And save Vega from a major guilt trip."

"Err, yeah," she trails off, looking sadly at her hands.

"I know you and Vega were closer than your saying Crys, you should try and contact him, give him some good advice."

"It wasn't like that with us Garrus." She blushes at his look. "Not for him at least."

He sighs. "While I don't agree I can't make that decision for you. So we need to find a way to convince Hackett and the Council that the Reapers are real, as well as gather our crew and stop the collector." He pauses. "Again."

"Then it's a good thing we're heading to the Citadel now."


	2. Chapter 2

_Well that went well_, Shepard thought as Councilor Anderson spoke with the Council. _Yet again they think I'm the loony human who'd fallen off her band wagon. _

_Or just plain blew it up._

_With her still in it._

"Well," she shakes herself as she hears Anderson. "That went well. At least they gave you your spectre status back."

"Better than jail time," She mutters as she turns to look outside.

She senses Anderson walking towards her when a loud thwack sounded, turning just in time to see Garrus guiding Anderson's now unconscious body to the floor. Did he just punch him?!

"GARRUS! Why did you just do that?!"

Crouching besides Anderson she helps him up as he slowly comes to.

"Uhh," he groans. "What the hell Garrus?...What….wait a minute…"

"Just testing a theory of mine," Garrus states, raising a brow plate at her. "Hey Anderson, what happened on the Crucible?" They both watch as Anderson falls deep in thought.

Several minutes pass before he suddenly he shoots up. "You shot me…because of the Illusive Man? I-I died didn't I? What is this…oh my God. Shepard, " He grabs his head again.

She gazes at him in awe. "What happened Shepard? Who else remembers?"

"I believe this is our chance to make things right." She proceeds to explain in less detail what had happened with the Catalyst and how she had reacted. "I don't know why we don't all remember, we think it has to do with trauma to the head," she glares at Garrus who just shrugs. "So far it's just us three. We need to find a better choice, get everyone prepared ASAP, which means convincing the Council. And the only sure fire way to convince them that we've thought of is Javick and the Prothean VI on Thessia. "

"The VI's going to be tricky, but Javick we can start on now. He's on Eden Prime right? Do you remember the coordinates?" She nods. "Give them to me. We'll have to get other crews going to assist you, there is so little time." He pulls up his terminal as he speaks, typing frantically. "And what is that look for?"

She has no idea what her grin looks like, but she imagines it's sly and devious. "Well, you know how we could do this faster right? "

Anderson and Garrus exchange looks.

"So who gets to clock Hackett?"

* * *

Several hours later they leave Anderson in his office and head back to the Normandy, both laughing hysterically as they board.

"Spirits, if you actually convinced him to punch Hackett; I must be there when you get that vid call!"

"So does that mean that we have to punch everyone we see to make them remember? What happens if it doesn't work?"

Joker looks up at them, frowning. "Remember what? And punching everyone? Are you two ok?"

Shepard walks up behind him threateningly. He throws his arms up in defense, "Brittle bones!"

She stops, "I know Joker, which means you don't get to remember."

"Ahh, ruin a good show," Garrus grumbles with a smile.

They both turn to the CIC, leaving a bewildered Joker behind.

"Shepard," EDI's moderated voice called. "The Illusive Man says we must go to Horizon, he has reports that the Collectors will hit there next."

"Oh goody," Garrus flares his mandibles wide. "Dibs on Kaidan."

**Sorry about the short chapter, the next one will be longer. Let me know if you have suggestions or even ideas on things to happen during this story. I haven't written in years and am a little rusty. **

**Bioware owns all **


	3. Chapter 3

Horizon was exactly how she remembered it, and even though she had seen it before, repeating the same mission was outright creepy, Harbinger was still as annoying as ever, and apparently punching Kaidan didn't work as well as it did on Anderson. When he'd approached her with his speech on how she was some kind of hero and so on she'd motioned to Garrus to flank him. Just like last time he accused her of being a traitor and _thwack_, much to Zaeed's amusement; Garrus got him good. Then turned around and did it to Zaeed, muttering about how good that felt. And ohh, did it feel good, even though she only got to watch it happen.

Buuut, it didn't do any more to Kaidan then make him madder as he stormed off to where ever it was he went after that. At least they felt better about it. Especially when Zaeed came to and remembered everything. Once he stopped laughing he claimed he got to do Thane. Maybe they didn't get along as well as she thought.

After that they ran around like idiots picking up Thane (whom Zaeed promptly punched) and Samara (who strangely enough already remembers everything) from Illium, where she may have mentioned to Liara that the Shadow Broker was around Hagalaz and Feron was still alive. She many also have requested Liara pull every string she could to get the Batarians to evacuate Aratoht, stating something about classified information and a potential relay explosion.

Kasumi got hit on a mission, which was good because now no one had to feel guilty about hurting her. Grunt remembered everything right away just like Shepard had and Jack, well, no one had dared that trick yet. They all knew that whether Jack remembered or not, that whoever did the honors would be trashed within an inch of their life just for hitting her, no matter how well intentioned. So, during their visit to Pragia to plant a bomb for Jack, Shepard may have unintentionally yet intentionally tossed a grenade directly at Jack and Miranda, who didn't avoid it in time. That was the first time, and possibly the last, that those two women worked together without being told to. Those bruises still haven't fully faded. On a side note though, they seemed to be getting along a lot better now.

"Hey Shepard," Garrus enters her room carrying two covered dishes.

"Ohhh, dinner smells good tonight," she moans as she grabs her tray and settles in a chair.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

He looks suddenly uncomfortable. "Didn't know humans made noises like that. Uh, not recommended in public," he grins, wagging his brow plates and flaring his mandibles.

Feeling devious she asks, "So does Tali make noises like that?"

His cheeks turn a dark blue.

"Oh my," she laughs. "I actually made you blush! I didn't even know if turian's could blush!"

"So tell me," she continues. "How do you two do anything when she's got a full time environmental suit on?" He glares at her. "Ok, ok, just curious."

Pushing his food to the side he sighs. "If you must know, we don't."

"Wait, what? What kind of relationship is that?"

He stares at his hands for a bit. "A very new one. She's one of my best friends, and when she wanted more…it all happened so fast. I'm really starting to think maybe this time around we'd be better off friends."

His mandibles tighten as he gives her a look she's never seen before. "We both deserve more than what we had. And she was still upset over Kal'Reegar's death. How do you put it, I was the get over guy?"

"It's called the rebound guy," she corrects him sadly. "I didn't realize you felt that way."

"I didn't either, but the more I think about her, the more I miss her as my friend, not my someday maybe lover." He trails off and they both fall into silence, lightly eating their meals.

"You know, we could go to Haestrom next and get her, you won't know for sure until you see her again."

"Yeah, and we could always stop by Fehl Prime and chat with Vega." He grins, "I'll do the honors."

"I think you'd enjoy that too much," she laughs. "And he might be on Omega now."

"For you Crys, I'd do anything. I-I mean, ah," he throws his hands up in front of him, "yeah, I'd probably enjoy it too much."

_Oh boy._

"I know Garrus, I know."

They both fell silent, eating their meals.

"Oh, you didn't hear the news," Garrus looks up at her happy tone. "As of 0800 hours, Jacob has joined our troupe of future seers. Apparently Grunt challenged him to spar with him."

Garrus considers this. "Too bad no one can get Joker or EDI, were almost a full crew now."

"Hmmm."

"What are you thinking?"

She grins, "Nah, it won't work. I'll keep thinking on it though."

×ΩΩΩ×

"Shepard, Hackett wishes to speak with you at your private terminal," EDI announced later that night.

"Admiral," she salutes. "How may I help you sir."

"Tell me Shepard, whose bright idea was it to have Anderson punch me?" She barely keeps a straight face as she sees the knot on his chin.

_Way to go Anderson_. "Did it work?"

He remains silent, giving away nothing_. Note to self, never play poker with Hackett_. "Yes." He finally states. "Although I take issue with his method."

"Anderson told me what happened on the Crucible, what the Catalyst really is. He already retrieved the blueprints from Mars and has begun building it, and with all the help you and your crew are sending our way it should be done in a few months. How did you track the Rachni down so fast?"

"Queen Harmony had an asari contact waiting to see me on Illuim. I merely sent her a message."_ A mental one._

"I see. We have a lot of work to do Shepard, and as such I'm instructing you to take additional crew members and equipment so you can better split your missions. You'll find them waiting on Omega in three days time. I understand you can't leave the Terminus system but Javick has been located. I'll have transport waiting to take you to Eden Prime upon your arrival."

"Sir, do you really think we can do better this time?"

"We have more time, and we know what we're up against now. We'll figure this out Shepard. Hackett out."

_Three days huh, well that gives us enough time to stop on Tuchanka for Mordin and Grunt's missions. Yay, time to kill another thresher maw._

×ΩΩΩ×

"Shepard! Your alive!" Shepard grunts as Wrex gives her a bruising hug. "And you bring company."

After some introductions she explains why they are on Tuchanka. "We can do Grunt's rite of adulthood now and when we're done we'll look for Maelon at Clan Weyrloc's base. But before we go I have to pass some confidential information your way, do you have a room we could all speak in, privately?"

Wrex seems put off by her request, but after a moment leads them to a room on the far side of the base. As soon as they enter Grunt puts on his helmet and head-butts Wrex with everything he has in him, twice. The first time staggers him, the second knocks him out. Wrex recovers fast, almost tearing them apart before stopping and staring at Shepard.

"You cured the genophage?" He touches his head gingerly. "And had a twin?"

"Ahh crap, I'd forgotten about that one." She face palms herself. "Note to self, figure out where my clone is. Why are you laughing so hard?"

"Shepard, only you would forget you have a clone," Wrex is laughing so hard he grabs his head again, groaning. "Lets not repeat the clone incident this time, but I will not be missing that party."

They all nod, only Grunt looking upset.

"What's wrong Grunt?"

"I dented my helmet," he grumbles.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun is shining in the sky, warm upon her back. Grinning she rolls over in the sand just as another wave breaches the shore, spraying her with sea water. _AHHH, cold_! Opening her eyes her grin quickly fades as she realizes the sky above is dark with black clouds hanging low like an incoming mist. . She struggles to her feet, half her body covered in dark sand with reaper shaped crabs scuttling in every direction. The more she moves to escape them the more reaper crabs emerge, covering her faster than she can get away. A few feet away the water is choppy and turbulent, the waves creeping closer to her as if it too was trying to hold her in its grasp

_Help!_ No sound emerges from her throat. Her struggling body fades beneath the growing mound of reaper crabs until they too fade and the sun returns, leaving nothing but a peaceful beach behind.

_**We will win.**_

"Hey Lola, Cortez might take it wrong if you insist on sleeping on the Kodiak."

_Wait, on?_

Shepard opens her eyes, spying the shuttle bay ceiling above her. _What?_ Turning her head she sees Vega's head over the side, "Lola?"

"Vega!" Jumping up she's suddenly behind Vega, wrapping her arms around his muscled torso. "When did you get here? I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Uh, have we met?" He forces her arms away from him, making her look at his face. He looks at her in confusion, no recognition in his eyes. "¿Necesita ayuda?" He backs away, "You need a doctor Lola, you don't look so good."

Looking down she sees small red burns covering her body and as she watches they start to grow larger, burning farther across her body. Panicking she beseeches Vega, "You have to help me Vega, please! Save me!"

He sadly shakes his head, "You don't belong here Lola, you can't be saved." Her eyes widen as he grabs her arms and holds her up in front of him, his eyes glow red and he laughs manically, "You will be ours Shepard," his body slowly shifts into Harbinger, the laugh deepening and becoming more robotic. "We will win," his laser chamber opens, glowing red as it primes itself. "We always do." And fires.

_**You will lose.**_

×ΩΩΩ×

Shepard's body fly's up, fighting with her covers like a wild cat. Looking around she realizes she's in her bed, no longer dreaming. She puts her head in her hands, groaning, feeling a throb behind her eyes indicative of a hangover. Slowly it comes back to her. After they'd defeated the thresher maw again and gotten Maelon's data (along with Maelon and the surviving krogan females), they'd all found a bar to celebrate at.

Unfortunately, unbeknownst to her and her crew, a lot of krogan suddenly remembered what was going to happen and wanted to join the fun. Now, when you have a party with krogan there are a few simple things to remember. They like to drink, fight and have fun with females, in roughly that order. After her ill-advised drinking contest with Wrex, which she won (thank you Cerberus implants), she'd started dancing in the middle of the dance floor, sidestepping a few krogan who'd begun arguing about who had the better weapon. Usually when she danced she'd just shuffle her body around, too self-conscious of being watched. When she was drunk though, she just didn't care what anyone thought and had been told she was actually really good. Not wanting to be sober she'd continued to down more drinks in between songs until Garrus walked up behind her and grabbed her hand. The music changed as he looked into her eyes, placing one hand on her waist as he led her into a tango.

"Damn Garrus, I didn't know you could dance," she teased when the song ended.

"Look who's talking, that was no Shepard Shuffle." He's still holding her close; his eyes alight with happiness and something she doesn't want to put a name on just yet, both of them unaware of the people around them.

"Hey Shepard," Jack's yell made them jump apart. "You lied."

'"Bout what?"

"You actually can dance!" Jack yelled back, breaking the tension between Garrus and Shepard, who join in the laughter.

So what happened after that?

_I don't know but I don't usually sleep in my underwear_.

Sensing no answers to her questions she gets dressed and heads down to the mess for coffee.

"Shepard, just who I wanted to see. " Mordin stops her by as she passes his table. "Krogan females, not faring well. Problematic. Mealon's work good," he breaths deeply, finally looking up from his datapad. "Mine better. Cure ready in three days but females need better medical help. Suggest Sur'Kesh."

"And how would we convince them to help us?"

Mordin surprises her by rolling his head and cracking his knuckles, grinning widely. "Higher count wins." He walks off as Shepard starts to laugh so hard she has to sit down, chuckling weakly as her headache returns.

_All the wonders of the universe and it still takes forever for medicine to kill a hangover. _

"Ohhh, hangover right? No surprise." Garrus sits beside her. At her questioning look he continues. "Wrex challenged you to a second drinking contest last night. After two ryncol you hit the floor pretty hard." He starts laughing, his hand passing over his eyes as he recalls it. "Course, that may have been because you'd just head-butted some krogan for propositioning you." She smiles weakly, her eyes watching his hands as they once again cup his drink. "Uh, Shepard, everything ok?" She tears her eyes away from her contemplation of his talons and looks him in the eye.

"Yeah, just got done talking to Mordin. We need to stop on Sur'Kesh."

"Hmmm.." _Oh how she loves that rumble_. "You know, if we go we'll be late arriving at Omega."

"Yeah, but you know me. Got to help the needy." He nods his head. "Besides, Mordin's issued a challenge."

He raises a brow plate in question. Standing up she mimics Mordin, rolling her head and cracking her knuckles. "Higher count wins," and walks off just as Garrus starts to laugh.

×ΩΩΩ×

In the end they didn't punch a single salarian. Mordin devised a way for them to use knock out gas in their granades, upping the dosage so that when the salarians inhaled it they all fell really hard. After insuring that so one was seriously hurt they roused Major Kirrahe and explained what was going on. He immediately put a team together to assist the krogan females off the Normandy and with Mealon and Mordin's assistance got to work contacting better medical personal to help them.

"Must stay," Mordin stated as they prepared to leave. "Almost done with cure. Cannot fail. Must be me."

"Someone else might get it wrong," she whispers back. He nods his head before heading back into the building. "Keep safe Mordin."

He looks over this shoulder. "You too Shepard. Contact you soon as its ready." Just then Lieutenant Talon charges over, yelling about what a mistake it would be to cure the genophage. Mordin walks closer and decks him, "I win," and continues into the building as if nothing had happened.

**Omega's next! And what will we have happen there hmmm? LOL Thank you to everyone who has commented on my story, like I said I haven't written in years so any advice helps. And also thank you to everyone following the story. **

***If anyone has something they'd like to see happen I'm willing to consider it, don't be afraid to ask.**

**Dracconnis, you just gave me a really good idea. a chair, am I doing better with my prose/syntax? And to everyone wondering who the leading lady's man will be, I honestly haven't decided yet. Guess we'll all find out together :)**

**As ever, Bioware owns all.**


	5. Chapter 5

As it was they were nearly a week late arriving on Omega. They'd finally gotten the distress message from Haestrom to rescue Tali and of course went there directly from Tuchanka. If there really was a hell she imagined that was it; one wrong move, one hint of entering the sun and _zap_, your fried, 10 seconds flat. Once they found Tali,Shepard watched Garrus closely, or as well as she could with his helmet on. He seemed genuinely happy to see her, not showing any signs of nerves like he'd feared. Closing her eyes she listened as Tali and Kal talked. _Hmmm, maybe Garrus is right._

"Hey Commander, you awake?" Startled Shepard nearly falls off the stool she sat on, almost spilling the blue drink on the bar in front of her. Glancing around the port observation lounge she racked her brain as to why she was there. _Oh yeah. Dammit Tali, you could make it to your own bed but you couldn't get someone to help me to mine? _ "Wuzzup Joker?"

"Exactly how much did you drink last night, cause I gotta say, that's one hell of a bar line across your cheek," he laughed. In response she just glares at the nearest camera. "Wow, grumpy. Just thought you should know we're almost at Omega."

"Do I have time for a shower?"

"And coffee."

She smiles, making her way to her room.

20 minutes later, coffee in hand she sat in the mess reading some reports Hackett had sent her when Garrus loudly drops his body in the chair across from her.

"What the hell were you thinking Shepard, why'd you do it?"

"You'll have to specify what it is I did Garrus." _Was he talking about her late night drinking binge? _

He gives her a level glare. "You let Kal'Reeger come along..." _Ohh, maybe he doesn't know. Wait, why do I care?_

"Shit Garrus, your the one who bashed their heads together like cymbals. The man genuinely wants to help, how could I say no?"

"Very easily," he huffs, arms crossed.

She studies him for moment. "Uhh...did I, uh...do you still...err." _Smooth Shepard, smooth._ She eyed her cup. _Need more coffee_.

"I don't know but seeing her with him...I just...I'm so confused right now."

"Your confused? Shit, she just kept me up all damn night drinking, lamenting about you vs. Kal. Then she left me passed out on the damn bar! Fuck! I need more coffee." She stands up, strangely pissed.

Garrus closes his eyes, shoulders shaking.

"What?" She glares defensively.

"On the bar?" He openes his eyes, grinning widely.

She blushes, realizing how that sounded. "Just my face Garrus, it's not like I got naked and spread eagle across the whole damned thing or anything." _Shut up Shepard._

His eyes darken as she talks. "Hmmm, probably a good thing. Joker'd have those shots all over the extranet by now if you did."

Her lips quirk, "How much do you think we'd make? Gotta pay for this adventure somehow."

"Commander, ETA 5 minutes." They both look up. "And we'd make a ton. We can still take the pictures."

They all burst out laughing.

* * *

Ahh, Omega, home to some of the worst scum in the universe. Shepard took a tentative breath. Yup, still smelled like crap. A rather upset Hackett (not that you could really tell) had informed her that because she was so late a lot of her new crew members were at Afterlife, enjoying their impromptu 'shore leave'. She knew they wouldn't be checking their messages anytime soon so she figured she'd enjoy a night off too, giving the whole crew 24 hour leave. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," she called after Gabby and Ken. "That's a rather short list," Ken teases back, laughing.

"So, what wouldn't you do?"

"Why so curious Zaeed, need a hand," she trails her eyes down his chest and bites her lip, "with something?"

He stares at her a moment before giving a loud bellow. "Hah! You bloody near had me there Shepard!" She gives him a small wave as he continues to the decom chamber.

Several hours later she's in the cargo bay working out (she'd decided not to go out since she'd had way too much to drink lately) when a husky voice behind her speaks. "Shepard, Joker said you were down here."

"Kaidan, to who do I owe this pleasure?"

"I'm one of the new crew members Hackett sent you."

She regards him silently. "Do you remember?"

"Yes, which means I owe you an apology, again, for being an ass, again."

"Dance with me Kaidan, work hard enough and I'll consider you forgiven."

He puts his stuff down, takes his shirt off and joins her in the middle of the bay. "You wouldn't really make it that easy for me would you?"

They circle each other, each taking a swing in turn. "Well it's not like we have to repeat Mars or the Citadel," he's too slow to block her left jab. She grins. "Besides, I'm feeling better already."

Kaidan isn't the only one she knows from the new incoming crew members, Conrad Verner was there bright and early the next morning._ I mean, CONRAD VERNER?_ _Really? Was Hackett playing a joke or what?_ Just two weeks ago they'd had to bail his lying ass out of some trouble he'd gotten himself into at a bar on Illium, and back in their other future she'd had to stop his deluded ass from recruiting for Cerberus. The man was an idiot! The biggest most con-able idiot she'd ever met! Her thoughts must have been written all over her face;Garrus and Kasumi just looked at her, both grinning like loons.

After meeting everyone else she had Miranda and Garrus follow her out to bay 89, leaving detailed instructions of things for them to do while she traveled to Eden Prime.

" And see if Liara needs help Garrus, I don't want her going after the Shadow Broker alone. That damned Yahg was a pain to kill."

"Wait, if I'm not going with you who is?" He eyed the Alliance cruiser they were approaching with distrust.

"I am." All eyes swung around to see Vega leaning against a crate. "Your late Lola." She was so happy to see him she completely missed the low growl from Garrus.

"See, I'll be fine. Take care of my baby you two, I'll see you in a week." She walked off with only a brief wave back.

Garrus felt his stomach twist in a knot as he watched her leaving, his shoulders heavy. He held a brief hope when she turned back around, "Have fun with Verner!" and crushed it. Damn, she just had to remind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Shepard was alittle concerned as she and Vega walked silently onto the SSV Manhattan. Not because she was walking onto an unknown Alliance vessel while still tied to Cerberus, or because she was walking away from her home for at least a week while her crew continued on possibly deadly missions. No, she was leery because Vega was being the perfect soldier, so perfect in fact that yes sir and no sir were the only things he'd said in her presence so far. After meeting with Captain Hanson (who was more than happy to stress how this may be her mission but it was his ship) and several crew members (stop staring people) she was finally directed to a private cabin that she was borrowing until the end of their mission.

By this point she's convinced herself that Vega had called her Lola purely by chance and didn't remember anything, which would explain his stoic behavior. He followed her around like a bodyguard, his eyes watching everything around them, body ready for action at a moments notice. Several people tried to talk to her only to walk away at his pointed glares. It was slightly creepy, and very annoying, to be silently herded in this manner.

Getting pissed she storms into her cabin (with two beds?), throws her bag on one and whips around to face him in full pissed off Commander mode, only to be met with the exact same expression on his face. _ This is new._

Barely keeping her anger in check she demands, "Am I to assume this will be the norm during this trip?" His cheek starts to tick. "Am I to be not seen or heard? Confined to my quarters? Treated like a prisoner?" Still he didn't move. "Very well Lieutenant Vega, I'll find someone else to answer my questions." His arm shoots out, stopping her exit, as his face slowly softens.

"It's Lieutenant Commander actually."

She raises a brow, not able to process what that ment. "I didn't go for the data this time, I saved the colonists instead."

For a moment she feels like a fish, mouth flopping open, unable to say a word. "You mean you...?" He nods. "So why...?"

He raises his hand, hesitating for a moment before cupping her face.

"I figured you know whats going to happen, I'm almost positive everyone on this ship does, but until you called me by my old rank I wasn't sure." His thumb lightly caresses her lips.

As much as she is enjoying the tingly feelings his thumb is causing, this was so out of character for him she knew she had to stop it. She clears her throat and steps back, eyebrow raised. "That still doesn't explain your behavior."

He rubs the back of his neck, glancing at the bed she'd so violently thrown her stuff on moments before. "Yeah, sorry bout that. I guess I was a little too eager to get you alone." He gives her a cocky grin.

"Uh-huh. I'm sure you weren't in that big of a hurry to know if I remember everything so why don't you tell me the truth." He studies her for a moment, looking for something in her face.

"You've got a damn good poker face you know that? I mean, back on the Normandy you treat everyone like familia, joking around and having fun, but on the battlefield you show nothing. Your best friend could be dying and no one would be able to tell by looking at you. I'd know, I've seen it." As he talks he slowly crowds her until shes looking straight up at him. "You never crack, never faulter..." She remains silent, waiting to see where he's going with this. "And yet, there's a side to you that no one ever sees, hell, I doubt even Garrus has seen it." She raises a brow. He grabs her hand. "You never show fear," he pulls up one of her fingers. "Doubt," another finger. "Anger," another. Slowly he pulls up her ring finger. "Passion..."

"Except I've seen them... all directed at me." She shakes her head. "Yes you have Lola. Even Garrus remarked on it, and he knows you better than anyone. At first I thought you were just lonely, looking for company before the end. Fear of death and all that. On the Citadel, during shore leave, that's when I first realized you were serious." He places her hand on his chest. "I'd just turned you down...you had this brief moment when I saw how disappointed you really were before you covered it up, all casual like. So like a total idioto I joked about maybe if you got me really drunk. And you said."

"How I wasn't desperate enough to commit date rape," she finished for him in a low voice.

"Yeah, you got pissed. And I knew then. I didn't know how to handle it though, you being my commanding officer and all. With so much going on, saving the galaxy...you left me. You left me on that damned ship and walked away to what we were all certain was your death." He briefly closes his eyes, taking a deep breath before leaning closer.

"You asked me why I so rudely corralled you down here? Well, I finally know what I want Lola, and nothing will stop me this time." The first touch of his lips was light, sending shivers down her spine. Desperately seeking more she wraps her arms around his head and crushes him closer, causing them both to moan as the kiss escalates from a spark to forth of July fireworks. An unknown amount of time passes before they finally pull apart, both breathing heavily.

"Wow." They both grin.

"So ahh, you have anywhere on this ship to spar? Cause I have an unbelievable amount of frustration to work out all the sudden."

Stepping away from her he groans, "Right this way Lola, right this way."


	7. Chapter 7

"But he's fine right?" Shepard sits in front of her private terminal talking with Garrus.

"Slight concussion but he didn't hit himself hard enough to break anything, which is a miracle," Garrus muses.

"How do you know he did it to himself?"

"He didn't trip into the wall Shepard, even EDI confirmed it. We figure he's been hearing everyone talking…"

"And decided to see if it was true," Shepard finishes for him. She whistles, "Man's got some balls. Not many people woulda done that, that's for sure. So everyone remembers now except for EDI."

"Oh, EDI's asking lots of questions right now, especially about this body she's supposed to be getting, or er, might be getting. This changing the future stuff might have stopped that you know."

Shepard rests her head on one hand, frowning. "Yeah, poor Joker. How was he when he woke up?"

"Well, you know Joker. Trying to joke his way out of it, but I can tell he's not taking EDI's absence as well as he'd like everyone to believe. He's a smart man Shepard, he may have reached the same conclusions."

"Hmmm." Just then the door opens and Vega walks in, his hands filled with two coffee cups.

"Hey Scars." He hands one cup to Shepard before standing behind her, his hand resting lightly on her shoulder.

"Vega," Garrus narrowed his eyes on Vega's hand. "Shepard mentioned you were onboard. How's it going?"

"Going good all things considered." He grins down at Shepard who blushes. Garrus raises a brow. "Captain wants you to know we're about an hour out. I'm going to go check on some stuff before we get there." He squeezes her shoulder before leaving.

She watches as Garrus leans back and crosses his arms. "Soooo, what was that about?"

"Nothing Garrus, we just cleared the air between us, that's all."

"Uh huh, that's not all I'm betting." His voice had a light edge to it, almost like….

"It was only a kiss ok?" A figurative light goes off in her head and she grins. "Are you jealous Garrus?" Her grin widens as he avoids looking at her before faltering a little. "Seriously?"

He clears his throat. "No, no. I just, you know, want you safe. Even from giant meatheads like Vega. You're like my sister Shepard, I don't want you to get hurt." She looks at the floor, suddenly saddened.

_Ouch, sister huh? Why did that bother her so much?_

Garrus mentally slaps himself as he sees her face fall. _Just had to pull the sister card didn't he?_ "Shepard? Are you ok?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah. Just-was thinking about my sister…sorry." She takes a deep breath to compose herself. "So how did the whole shadow broker thing go?"

He knew she was lying but instead of calling her on it he sighs in relief at the change of subject and regals her with how they'd boarded the ship and killed the yagh. "So now Liara is using every resource she can to get the batarians to evacuate Aratoht. She's hoping it'll be done within the week since we all know you'll be heading there soon. And she thinks she may have located your clone. Or at least, where your clone came from, something about the Lazarus Station or some such. Do you want us to check it out or would you rather we wait until you get back?"

"Commander Shepard, please report to the armory," a male voice intoned over the com system.

"Looks like I gotta go, I'll check in later. Oh uh, go ahead and check on the clone..I'm not sure I want to see that place again." She smiles softly as she stands to leave.

"Understood. Talk to you later Shepard," Garrus grins before signing out.

Shepard stares at the blank screen a moment, having a mental battle with herself. _What was wrong with her? She finally had Vega and it was great so far, wonderful! Riiiight,_ her evil side snubbs. _Then why you suddenly thinking of sharing that kiss with Garrus instead of Vega?_ _He's your best friend remember, best FRRIENDD. See, says friend right in the word._ Ohhh, now was not the time for this. Assuming her commander persona she goes in search of the armory.

Garrus leans back as he shuts down the link, looking at the woman across from him.

"Why did you tell her Liara found it? I headed that project after all."

"I know Miranda, but you've never even hinted to her that you knew where that clone was from did you?" She shakes her head, frowning. "Shepard is under enough pressure as it is, the last thing she needs is to loose trust in her friends."

She gives a small grin and nods in appreciation. "Very well Garrus. When would you like to leave?"

"Now's as good a time as any."

×ΩΩΩ×

Shepard signs in relief. While she remembered the command code, regaining the deactivation signal proved to be more difficult and had taken much of the day to find. So now here she was, waiting for the pods to end stasis mode. Pods- two pods. She smiles. Maybe Javick won't be so lonely this time. Seeing that the timer was almost up she stands between the two and as the tops pop open she places a gentle hand on each of the occupants. Javick is the first to rise, slowly this time, unpanicked. The other prothean blinks their eyes, sitting up as well and glancing around. "Shepard," Javick grumbles. "You've gotten better at channeling your memories." He looks at the soldiers surrounding them. "Tell your friends to back off, their scaring Livia."

She motions to Vega and he forces them to back off several feet. "Livia," she holds out a hand to the female prothean. "It's an honor to meet you."

Slowly Livia reaches for her hand and allows her to help her sit up. "Javick," her voice is soft, not harsh like Javick's. "I saw what she showed you… how is it I'm here this time but not last time?"

"In the last timeline we didn't find Javick for another nine months," Shepard explains. "I'm happy we got here sooner this time."

"As am I," Javick smiles.

×ΩΩΩ×

"Oh spirits," Garrus gaps at the sight before him. There wasn't just one clone, but five, all but one dead. They were all in stasis pods, lined in a row in a back room of what used to be Lazarus Station. Miranda stood by the one that still lived, checking its vitals. "She appears to be steady. Once we get her onboard the Normandy we should go visit Liara, she says she may be able to pass some of Shepard's memories to her so she won't be a complete blank plate when she awakens." She glances up at Garrus who's slowly walking towards a sixth pod.

"Uh, Miranda…"


	8. Chapter 8

While Shepard was enjoying meeting the crew of the SSV Manhattan, she was getting a bit concerned about her own. Conversations with Garrus and Miranda had been short and to the point, each of them putting her on edge. Kaidan said not to worry, they just had a lot going on, but really? Things were not right, especially since no one would tell her what was happening.

Vega watched Shepard pace the area in front of the ship door, her packed bag on the ground besides her. "Mi corazon," he wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her against him. "What has you so impatient?"

"Somethings not right James, I know it." She relaxed a little in his arms, tilting her head back onto his chest. She felt so safe wrapped in his strong arms. Remembering where they stood she straightened and backed away, an apologetic smile on her face. "We'll continue that on the Normandy."

"I like the way you think Lola."

Javick and Livia walk up then, Javick mumbling something about how much more primitive this ship was compared to the Normandy. "You will like the Normandy Livia," he continued. "The med bay is a lot larger and Dr. Chakwas is good to you no matter your species." They all shudder as they remembered the good Dr. Reed's reaction to the proteans arrival. Apparently an idiot assigned her to this mission because the poor lady was a survivor of a collector attack. At first she screamed- a lot, before she collapsed on the floor. It was unnerving. And she wasn't the only one either. The sooner they left this ship the better.

After docking on Omega they all said goodbye to the crew of the SSV Manhattan and hastily made their way to the Normandy where they were met by a hooded figure in front of the door.

"You guys go ahead, I'll be in in a moment."

After they walked off Shepard approached the hooded person.

"Shepard."

"Nyreen."

"You know who I am- good. Then I'm going to assume you know what's happening." Shepard nodded. "Good. The Talon's are preparing, if Cerberus try's for Omega again we will be ready for them. We want you to know that should you need us, we'll be there."

"Thank you Nyr-".

A shot rang out and a searing pain spread through her right shoulder, the impact knocking her into some nearby crates, causing something to fly out and imbed tiny razor sharp talons into her leg. Gun in hand she jumped back up to see that Nyreen had a biotic shield up and as the shots continued they both returned fire as they ran to the ship. Shepard tried to fire back exactly where the shots came from because she couldn't see anything, so whoever was shooting at them must have some kind of cloaking device. It wasn't until she was in the decom chamber waiting for the ship door to open that she finally checked her leg. Fearful tiny yellow eyes stared back at her, it's black and white fur standing on end. It meowed pitifully as it tried to extract its claws from her leg.

"What is that," Nyreen asked as she reholstered her gun.

Gently Shepard reached down to remove the kitten from her leg, cupping it in her arm and scratching its tiny head, causing it to purr. "It's a kitten, their usually kept as pets. I used to have one like this as a kid." She quickly checked it over. "A little boy."

"Huh, never seen one before." She reached a talon over, chuckling as the kitten playfully batted at it. "Cute."

The main ship door finally slid open, allowing a concerned crew to crowd around them as they stepped out of the decom chamber. Questions few left and right until Shepard finally raised a hand, "No, I don't know what just happened out there. As far as I could tell there was one shooter, I think one of our shots may have grazed him. Nyreen," they looked at each other. "Will you be joining us?"

She watched as Nyreen's gaze slid a little to her left where Garrus stood. "Yeah, sure. I'm not needed here yet." They grinned at each other.

"Welcome aboard."

"Shepard, where did you get a kitten at?"

Everyone froze at Kaidan's question, looking at the little black and white fur-ball in Shepard's arms. "It fell out of those crates." "Wait, that cat was on Omega? You probably just saved its life..." His voice trailed off quietly.

"I'll find what you need for it if you're keeping it." Conrad looked like a puppy seeking approval. Having temporarily forgotten he was aboard, she stared at him a moment before nodding her approval. "Here Kaidan, hold him a minute while I go get cleaned up." She handed him the kitten and got to the elevator before he called, "Hey, you got a name for it yet?"

She stopped, considering. "Yeah," she grinned. "How bout Master Chief?"

Kaidan, a childhood Halo fanatic, gave a huge grin and nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

Just before the elevator doors closed Vega and Garrus slipped in with her; Garrus studying her intently while Vega gathered her in his arms. "So what really happened out there," Garrus demanded.

"What makes you think something else happened?" She quirked a brow at him, arms crossed.

Vega, who stood behind her, gently felt her shoulder where she'd gotten shot. She winced. "We were watching the security video as you and our new crew buddy talked." She turned to him as he spoke.

"You got shot...by a concussive round..." She glanced at Garrus who was remembering the time he'd done the same. "Someone shot you to..save you?" He finished, brows furrowed in thought.

She sighed. "Yeah. Which makes me wonder why shoot me and not the other guy with the deadly ammo." The elevator stopped, all of them getting off and entering her cabin behind her. She continued into the bathroom where she tried in vain to get her shirt off but her shoulder was so swollen already she couldn't raise her arm high enough.

Garrus was the first to offer to cut if off for her. "Just the sleeve." He stated. "You can slip it off easier and the shirts still fixable." She gave him a dry look.

"Hey, its a good idea," Vega defended him.

"Have either of you seen me sew?"

"You can't be that bad."

"I bet you your whole next paycheck it is."

They stared at her a moment before, glancing at each other, they approached her again. Thirty minutes later they finally got the shirt off and got to see the bruise the concussive round had left. "Sorry Lola, I think you need to see Chakwas for this one."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Garrus freeze. "Is that a problem?" She faced him suspiciously.

His eyes flicker anxiously before looking straight at her. "No, uh, but you should know a few things before heading down there."

"Oh really? This wouldn't have anything to do with why you've been so busy lately would it?"

His body tensed up, his eyes wary. "You do remember we went to get your clone right?" She nodded. "Well she's down there...awake and learning to be human..."

He wouldn't look her in the eyes. "Theres more to it than that isn't there?"

He remained silent, trying to figure out how to best tell her.

"Come on Scars, she's gunna find out one way or the other."

Garrus pulled his mandibles in tight, his subharmonics flaring as he grabbed the back of his neck and squeezed his eyes shut. "We figure its like this," he began, opening his eyes again. "The Illusive man was trying to find ways to control you should he loose you for any reason. The problem is he didn't know who the man in your life was and, figuring he was running low on time he decided to make two, one with each of the closest men in your life. Miranda didn't know what was going on until she saw them for herself and let me just say, she's pissed."

"Scars, man, slow down. You lost us at the beginning there, right Lola?" She nodded. "Two of what Garrus?"

Garrus dropped his head before looking at her. "The Illusive man created two...babies." Her eyes and mouth flew open. "On the off idea that you would believe you were pregnant when you died he was going to try to control you with the knowledge that he saved the baby for you and that it was alive in cryostasis."

"And unless I behaved I wouldn't get the baby."

"Yeah...the only snag was no one knew if or who you slept with within a month before the crash. When they found you they found..." He looked straight at her, willing her to say it aloud.

"You." She looked in his eyes as she answered, having never been embarrassed or ashamed of what had happened that night.

"WHAT?" Vega's head darted between them. "Wait, you two were intimate before? Why didn't you guys ever say anything?"

"No one knew," Garrus answered. "It was my idea, unlike her I was still..."

"Ashamed?" Her stormy eyes continued to stare him down as he squeezed his eyes shut again. That one night had been heaven for her, but for him... Their friendship barely survived the week following that night. Once they'd opened up to each other years later they became closer friends, but never again did they cross that line. "Its still a rather sensitive subject, sorry." She looked away, breathing out deeply. "So they know we were together. What does this have to do with the two babies?" She could see Vega's mind still trying to keep up and process what he'd just learned.

She stopped, her mind suddenly overloading as it did the same. "Wait, they used the two closest men in my life? To make the babies?" She swung around to face Garrus again, stopping inches from his face. "Do we have a baby together?" She whispered.

"Merde," Vegas eyes grew wide.

"Yes," Garrus barely choked out. "We have a little boy. Miranda did a DNA test to be sure, he's all ours."

She felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. "And the other?"

"Is Kaidan's. We haven't told him yet, she's- she's not doing good. Chakwas isn't sure she'll make it."

Her mind was in turmoil, barely forming coherent sentences. The first time she'd awoken from her death she'd been told she could never have kids of her own. Now here she was in a different reality and two babies, both with her as the genetic mother, exist. She was a mom...a mom. Elation spread through her body, her eyes sparkling with joy as an uncontrollable grin lit her face. "I'm a mom."

Both the men watching her thought the same thing at that moment. She was absolutely beautiful.

**Ok, I have to end this chapter here. My challenge for this chapter was to not say her Rank, First or Last name at any point. Its wasn't easy. LOL, but I did it! On to the next chapter, the medbay...**


End file.
